


My eyes, my eyes

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Community: camelot_drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, M/M, Slash, merlin sees too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin really should have knocked because once seen, some things can never be unseen.





	My eyes, my eyes

Merlin was arguing with the clotpole, and when did he ever not argue because said clotpole, who although a walking sex dream, was always and forever an arse. So it was really excusable that he didn’t think it would be a problem when he opened Morgana’s door without knocking.

He really really should have. Knocked that is. At least someone should have, or maybe Morgana locking the door would have been better.

Once seen, some things can never be unseen.

Gwen was all smooth skin and one nipple peaking out and Morgana’s back was silk as she bent down to suckle at Gwen’s other breast. There were thighs, too, coffee and cream, a pool of cloth hovering around Morgana’s bum. Morgana’s hand was somewhere down where Merlin didn’t want to think about and Gwen was moaning something about gods and oh the right spot and Merlin’s brain just about exploded.

Behind him, Arthur was sputtering. It would have been funny if not for so terribly embarrassing, and Merlin stumbled and fell over Arthur as he tried to escape. They both ended up on the floor, and then scurried out on hands and knees trying to get away from Morgana’s obvious fury and the numerous flying objects.

When the door slammed behind them, Merlin couldn’t look at Arthur in the face. After all, while Merlin wasn’t interested in girls that way, Arthur certainly was and Merlin didn’t want to hear about it, nor see the desire in his eyes.  

Instead, knowing that Morgana would be out for revenge once she got dressed or finished with whatever she was doing and Arthur tugging on Merlin’s sleeve, they both ran into Arthur’s chambers and bolted the door.

“We are never speaking of this again.” Arthur’s face was red, from exertion or embarrassment or maybe because he’d found two girls doing it exciting. Merlin wasn’t sure. He only knew his face felt flushed, too, not from embarrassment but from the ideas they’d given him. If two girls could do that, a servant and her mistress, why not two men, even one as lowly as Merlin? And while Arthur was a royal pain in the arse, Merlin wouldn’t mind a little pain. In the arse.

“Morgana was certainly….” Merlin said.

Arthur interrupted him. “What part of never speaking of this again didn’t you understand?”

“They were both naked!”

“Keen observation there, Merlin, well done.” Arthur scowled at him.

Merlin sighed, shrugging. “I thought it was against the law.”

“It’s not.” Arthur’s eyebrows went up, and then he gave a little shake of his head, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You never noticed the knights pairing off and wandering into the woods on hunts?”

Merlin waved his arms in frustration, then scowled back at Arthur. “I thought they were relaxing.”

“In the dark? With another knight? And moaning coming from darkness beyond the trees?” Arthur rolled his eyes. Obviously, he thought Merlin was an idiot.

Merlin had to admit that it seemed a bit odd at the time. “I thought that maybe they needed to pee?”

“With another knight there?”

 “I don’t know. Maybe that’s how they do it in Camelot. You lot are a bit, you know….” As Merlin spoke, he twirled his finger in a circle, next to his head, and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. Merlin knew he couldn’t say they were all crazy, but Arthur got the point. 

He didn’t take it well, either. “I am not… You idiot. I don’t moan when I pee.”

“I noticed that you don’t moan at all when we are hunting. Or go wandering off with another knight.” Merlin decided to bolden it out. “Do you only like girls, then?”

“We are not having this conversation.”

“Well, I figured Morgana is going to kill us both so you might as well tell me.” Merlin thought that it might be his only chance. In for a penny, in for a pound as it were. Stepping closer, his voice low and husky, Merlin said, “I like boys, myself. Big, rough and tumble guys.”

Arthur’s eyes grew wide, then narrowed as if trying to decide if Merlin was having him on. “Anyone in mind? Someone from the stables maybe or the pigsty?”

“Morgana chose Gwen and she’s a servant. Maybe I might like someone who’s not a complete arse.” Merlin folded his arms across his chest, lifted his chin, glaring at Arthur. “That leaves you out of the running.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Arthur nodded, then blinking, said, “Wait, what’s wrong with me?” He stalked closer, making Merlin step back until he was hard against the door. “I’ll have you know that I’ve princesses and princes vying for my hand.”

Merlin always found Arthur’s forceful methods of intimidation rather exciting. Especially when they were practically chest to chest and… groin to groin. Shit, he was getting excited just being caged in like this.

Swallowing hard, he licked his lips, nervous. Arthur followed the movement, his eyes growing black as he stared at Merlin.

“It wasn’t just your hand I’d be interested in… I mean, if I were interested.”

Arthur shoved Merlin again, the door a solid barrier against his back. “I’ll have you know that my hand is just fine and the rest of me, too.”

“Right,” Scathing and in as disbelieving voice as he could manage, Merlin said, “I’ll believe it when I see it. Clotpole.”

It devolved from there. There were scuffles and wrestling and clothes thrown around, hands everywhere, and Arthur’s cock was amazing, especially in Merlin’s arse.

And if later, Morgana was pounding on the door screeching at them, it really didn’t matter.

They were too busy pounding into each other to care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Camelot_drabble Prompt: 367 - venture out of your comfort zone


End file.
